


Delicacy

by gonnapop



Series: The Restaurant at the End of the Universe [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Belly Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Feeding, Stuffing, water inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 01:36:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18982528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonnapop/pseuds/gonnapop
Summary: In her culinary travels throughout the galaxy, Rey has come across many traditions — and many delicacies — that seemed strange to her. Cimbar 3 is no exception.On this world, the people have an usual way of celebrating the new year: They swallow live fish.





	Delicacy

**Author's Note:**

> this is kind of an odd one, even for me. I had a sudden idea that involved Rey swallowing live fish (I think I was looking for, uh... a squirmy feeling), and this was the result. I hope you enjoy it.

In her travels throughout the galaxy, Rey had come across many practices and traditions that seemed strange to her. There wasn’t much these days that could really shock her, but when she docked on Cimbar 3 to refuel, she found herself surprised.

Rey happened to land in the middle of a weeklong festival, one that celebrated another successful circuit around the sun. She quickly discovered that the people of Cimbar 3 had an unusual way of celebrating the new year.

At night during the festival, when the sky glowed with fireworks, they swallowed live fish for good luck.

It made about as much sense as any other good-luck charm, Rey supposed, when a local explained the practice. She was intrigued, wanting to understand.

On impulse, she bought a clear glass container that teemed with plar: thirteen small, plump, golden-scaled fish, swimming in endless circles. Plar were the only fish that were swallowed during the festival; no other kind would do.

When the clerk said that container was meant for a party, where each person would swallow one fish, Rey pretended to be hosting such a gathering. She was too embarrassed to admit that all the plar were for her.

She returned to the  _ Falcon _ with the container held close to her chest, careful not to drop it. Night had fallen, so she changed into her sleep clothes, a sleeveless undershirt and soft black shorts with an elastic waistband. Then she sat at the table in the ship’s common area with the clear glass bowl in front of her and removed the lid.

For a moment, Rey watched the little fish swimming in hypnotic circles, golden scales glimmering softly under the fluorescent lights. Pretty little creatures, she thought.

Traditionally, she’d been told, plar was meant to be consumed on an empty stomach, except for water. The idea was to provide the fish with a comfortable environment, because the longer they kept swimming, the better your luck in the new year.

Rey had already guzzled a few cups of water, which should be enough for now. She picked up the special ladle that came with the plar, which had a long stem and a deep bowl. Time to see what the fuss was all about.

She dipped the ladle into the bowl, scooping up one fish and making sure it was full to the brim with water. Slowly, cautiously, she raised it to her lips. For a moment, she hesitated. Then she opened her mouth and poured both the fish and water inside.

Immediately Rey’s eyes widened. The feeling of a live fish in her mouth was so strange and so surprising that she had to make a concerted not to spit it right back out.

It wriggled a little in her throat as she forced herself to swallow—and then slid the rest of the way, helplessly, into her belly.

Rey paused, considering. Strange as that was, she found that she didn’t dislike the feeling. She was also curious about what it would feel like if she kept going.

Most of her food-based exploration and indulgence had been driven by simple curiosity, a desire to discover what tasted and felt good to her—so it seemed only natural to keep going tonight. She wanted to know what would happen.

And besides, it was supposed to be good luck.

She scooped up another little fish and swallowed it, with more confidence this time. It was easier now that she knew what to expect. After gulping a third fish, she picked up the pitcher in the middle of the table and poured a cup of water. It was room-temperature, like the water in the glass bowl, so as not to shock the plar in her belly.

She drank one cup slowly, then another, then one more for good measure. All this water was starting to make her feel full, her stomach rounding out a little against the elastic waistband of her shorts, but that was sort of the point. At last, she picked up the ladle again.

Rey had swallowed half a dozen fish when she felt something: a gentle but undeniable stirring. Oh. She hadn’t realized it would feel like this.

Her belly was bloated, full of water, six little fish swimming endless circles. Now she could feel them. It felt like they were bumping into the walls of her stomach occasionally, and possibly bumping into one another. Rey shifted in her seat, groaning softly, and felt her belly slosh.

Well, she thought, if six fish were lucky, then the full thirteen had to be even luckier.

Taking a slow breath through her nose, Rey picked up the ladle again. Swallowing the plar was easier each time, her throat pulsing around the small wriggling fish. It was the water that might be a problem: She felt her belly stretching a little with each mouthful, gurgling in protest.

On Jakku, Rey had rationed her water carefully. She never knew when she’d have access to more, so she had to be strict, especially when sandstorms made it impossible to leave her AT-AT home for days at a time. She would lie in her hammock at night, her lips cracked, her throat aching, and dream of water.

Back then, she’d never thought she would have access to so much clean, cool water. Enough to slake her thirst. Enough to bathe in. Enough to fill her belly to discomfort, if she wanted. And, stars, she wanted.

Rey pushed past the nausea that often accompanied overfullness and swallowed another plar. There were only three more swimming in the glass bowl. The rest, she thought with amazement, were swimming inside her belly. When she pressed her free hand to the curve of her stomach, she could feel them under her palm.

“Oh, stars,” Rey breathed. She could feel the fish swimming from the inside and the outside at once. She squeezed her eyes shut, coming to grips with the sensation: pleasurable and strange.

With effort, she picked up the ladle and scooped up two more fish. It was harder to swallow them than the last batch, but she managed. She looked into the almost-empty bowl and remembered the way it was when she bought it, a swirling glimmer of golden scales.

Her belly was cramping and complaining, so full that she felt almost seasick, the plar swirling within her. But she was nearly done. There was only one little fish left in the bowl.

Rey picked up the bowl with both hands and lifted it to her mouth. For a second, she hesitated, unsure if she could manage this. And then, grimacing, determined, she tipped the bowl, gulping the rest of the water—and the last plar.

The empty bowl thunked onto the table, and Rey couldn’t help but moan. Her hands immediately clutched her belly, which was so round and heavy that it had pushed down the elastic waistband of her shorts. Her undershirt was riding up, too, leaving a strip of taut skin bare.

She dropped her head back, breath shallow, uncomfortable. The fish swam frantically inside her belly, moving in thirteen different directions, and there seemed to be nothing she could do to calm them. Cautiously, she rubbed her belly, marveling at how tight it was, how full. She was as round as the empty bowl in front of her. Swollen with water.

Rey had once seen a holo where children lobbed brightly-colored rubber bladders full of water at each other for fun, which burst on impact. Water balloons, she thought they were called. In the holo, they looked wobbly and sloppy.

As she sat there, legs spread to accommodate her heavy belly, Rey felt much the same: round and warm and sloshing, like an overfull water balloon. She rested her hands on her middle, feeling the frantic movements of the fish inside her.

Lucky, she thought. Very lucky indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is part of a loosely-connected series of one-shots, in which Rey eats her way across the galaxy.
> 
> I feel like the Star Wars universe is full of weird and interesting food that Rey would like to try. if you have ideas for stuffing scenarios, please feel free to share them with me [on tumblr](http://gonna-pop.tumblr.com).
> 
> I can’t guarantee that I’ll fill your prompt, but I often draw inspiration from messages that readers send, and I appreciate them all.


End file.
